


Excerpts From Books I'll Never Write (probably)

by PeppermintRabbit



Series: Excerpts from Books I'll Never Write [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Electricity, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, battles, dark creepy castles, elemental powers, light vs dark, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintRabbit/pseuds/PeppermintRabbit
Summary: This is just whatever I feel like writing and posting at the time. if I ever feel like putting all this mess into an actual book series, I'll let you know. This is my very first work on AO3 ever and I'm super excited!Also, I am completely unable to explain everything about my characters, but if anyone has any questions, I'll do my best to answer them. I may include bio's of my characters as I go along, but since I am always changing things, these bios will be dynamic.Disclaimer: This world was heavily based off Undertale, and still includes some things from it, such as souls, monsters vs humans, and other stuff, but it changed so much that if I said a summary of my universe you probably wouldn't know it was Undertale at all. if you don't like that, stay away, not my problem. Happy reading!





	Excerpts From Books I'll Never Write (probably)

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters are my OC's, and i have a habit of making most of my characters cat furries. Nothing sketchy though, I swear! I just feel like I can do a lot more with cat characters instead of using people. Oh well, happy reading

**AU: Unstable Outskirts, exact AU unknown Location: Luna’s castle POV: Hokori, switches to Luna**

The basement lab was chaotic, bookshelves floor to ceiling filled to bursting with binders, some typed and others handwritten in a horrible messy scrawl. A bunch of experiments at once were running, and some looked unstable and about to explode. A girl was running around the room with bags under her eyes and looking like she hadn’t slept in a while. There was a huge computer screen at the wall, and occasionally she ran over from an experiment to type in a few seemingly nonsense numbers. The girl tripped and fell over an exposed wire, mini test tubes in her lab coat pockets clinking together. She took them out, and noticed some had cracks in them and were filled with glowing chemicals of all colors. She opened a door that looked bulletproof and tossed them in with a yell, “Fire in the hull!” when they exploded. The chaotic lab went perfectly with her chaotic personality.

“Hokori, what in the stars are you doing down there? Luna wants us for something.” Snap poked her head through the door and said. “Not right now, I’m doing something really important and I can’t have any distractions! Did you not see the sign? Or do I need to add more glitter?” Because I have a lot of glitter!” Hokori looked wild, her hair a mess and she looked like she was putting work over sleep. Again. Snap looked at the sign with a sigh, a large poster board attached to the door that said HOKORI’S LAB DON’T COME IN I’M BUSY in capital letters in every neon color of the rainbow. "I don’t care, get your butt upstairs before I get Luna to do it, and she won’t be happy that you wouldn’t come...But if you want me to leave, I will.” Snap teased with a smirk.

“No, no, I’m coming! Just let me clean up!” Hokori screeched with a shudder at the thought of Luna in her lab.

“Okay everyone, team meeting time!” Luna shouted once everyone was sitting in the living room, plopped onto various couches and armchairs. All 7 of them were there for once, and everyone looked like they had better things to do, but these meetings were a necessary evil. “Xandra, where did you scout again? And what did you find?” asked Luna.

“I went to the SF systems and let me tell you, Ruby and Damian are NOT happy whatsoever. They know they got tricked and aren’t enthusiastic about losing the only AU they have control over. At least Ruby isn’t. She was just ranting to her brother about it, I don’t know how he felt because he just nodded and went along with whatever she said.” “I figured they’d be ticked, we’ll have to watch out for them in the future until they settle down, you all know Ruby will sic Damian on us in a heartbeat. Satoshi? Where did you go?” Tiny Satoshi jumped up off Snap’s lap and started pacing in circles, the carpet already having a worn ring from previous meetings. Her curly, frizzy blue hair waving all over the place and her pitch black eyes never missing anything.

“I tried to go to US-01 again, but the shields are still up, I couldn’t break through. I tried to get Azul to see me, and I think she did for a second, but then Canary threw a bottle at my head. Oh well.” No one was surprised that a bottle was thrown at Satoshi, this was a normal occurrence. “Hokori, your shield breakers are working, Azul wouldn’t have been able to see me if I went last week.” Hokori gave a thumbs-up, too tired to talk, she was draped over Xandra’s lap and her short silver hair hung over the side of the armchair, red glasses falling off.

“Snap? Your turn.” “I didn’t go anywhere, I was trying to make sure Hokori didn’t blow her head off and actually slept for a few hours. Cut me a break. I spent my time making cupcakes.” Snap really liked cooking and baking, but was really tall and always hit her head on the cabinets. “Never mind then, Hokori? What were you working on anyway, I heard explosions?”

“Oh, I was working on trying to make a chemical explosive enough to blow through the shields around Azul’s AU, it’s going great. I’m trying to make hydrofluoric acid, it’s reactive enough to set bricks on fire! All we need to do to make it explosive enough is to charge it with some of Snap’s fire magic, and some of Luna’s acidic magic, we throw it through a portal big enough to blow a hole in the shields, and we’re good as gold! There are a few flaws in the plan though…” “Yeah, like setting us on fire, scrublord!” shouted Snap.


End file.
